The Ferris Wheel
by fanfiction91
Summary: A short kinky love story celebrating New Years Eve. (COMPLETE)


**Hiii ^_^ Hope everyone had a great Christmas. It's been awhile since I've wrote anything or made any updates to my current stories.. but this little guy was sitting in my notebook forgotten so I thought to bring it out and give it life. Last year I gave you all a short little Christmas story, so this year I decided to give you all a New Years Eve story. I hope you enjoy. Happy Holidays everyone 3**

Penelope Garcia's heels clicked across the shiny tile as she stomped through Ronald Reagan national airport. She had been in airports and on airplanes for the last 10 hours. Her non-stop San Francisco to D.C flight was supposed to be a little over 5 hours, but due to some technical difficulties with her plane, they had an unscheduled landing in Dallas.

She was too through.

She needed to get out of that airport. Not now, but RIGHT NOW!

The next TSA agent that said anything to her was going to catch a smack across the face that would have Mike Tyson tasting the mat.

It felt so good to be home. Though she was only gone for a week, to her it felt like an eternity. Spending Christmas with her brothers and their families at first sounded like a great idea, but shortly after her arrival, old family issues were brought up, making her stay anything but pleasant.

That's one thing she hated about her brothers, and for Penelope Garcia, "hate" was a strong word she didn't like to use in her vocabulary. But she hated that her brothers could never just let things go. They loves harping on the past and it drove her nut crazy.

Penelope stepped onto the escalator and their eyes met as soon once she rose to the top causing all of her anger to evaporate in an instance.

She quickly adjusted her attitude and tugged at her dress to make sure it was flat against her curvy frame. Stepping off the escalator, she put something extra on her walk, and made her way towards her best friend.

Their smiles met before their words.

"Hot Stuff," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Her carry on bag crashed to the floor as she squeezed his neck. The feeling of his arms around her waist made her knees weak.

He always had that effect on her.

Derek and Penelope had been friends since she first joined the BAU. The first time they met was in an interrogation room where he came in to uncuff her but their first encounter was when he didn't remember her name and called her Gomez. He apologized with the nickname 'baby girl' and from that day forward, she's had the biggest crush on him. They flirted like crazy and had the most platonic relationships of all relationships. Everybody was convinced they were madly in love with each other; everybody except them. For some reason, they never dated. Penelope always fantasized about what it would have been like if he'd actually asked her out. If they would have actually took that leap of getting to know each other on a different level rather than best friends. But he never did. He always had a girlfriend. And lotssssss of them. She knew Derek wasn't sleep around though. She knew that he wasn't taking every chick back home to jump their bones. He was very picky on who was lucky enough to get him in the sack. Everyone talked him up to be a womanizer, play boy. That is until he met Savannah.

Now married, Derek was a fantasy Penelope would never be able to live out. But she was okay with it. Derek was truly one of her best friends in the whole wide world. She trusted him with her life. She would never do anything to mess up what they have, and trying to go to the next level with Derek, just might do that.

"You finally made it." he said, releasing her from his grasp. He reached down and grabbed the handle of her bag and the two of them headed for baggage claim.

Penelope had asked Derek to pick her up when she was stuck in Dallas and finally found a flight. Originally, Reid was going to pick her up that morning. But when her flight got delayed, he had to back out due to other plans. Penelope figured she would just catch the train or a taxi, but then she had the idea of calling Derek.

Ever since he got married, had a baby, and left the BAU, they sort of lost track in time and lost contact.

She needed an excuse to see him.

So, how was the flight," he asked.

His question brought her attitude back to the surface. Her eyes rolled, her pulse raced and he caught every little detail as they waited for the conveyor belt to start spitting out luggage from the plane.

She told him everything; from the guy with the bad breath that sat next to her, to the TSA agent that sexually harassed her, then to the fat lady that was pushing her into the aisle on her flight out of Texas. He could feel the anger in her voice.

"Well... I can't blame the guy for trying to holla. That's a very sexy airport outfit." He smirked. "Most women just throw on sweats and a t-shirt. But not my baby girl. Flawless at all times. Mrs. 'I woke up like this'." He said with air quotes.

Penelope laughed and playfully slapped him on the arm.

"I feel like I'm under dressed," He said, standing there in some gray sweatpants with a black muscle shirt and a leather black jacket to compliment.

She blushed and went on with making up some story about packing all her comfy clothes at the bottom of her luggage and not wanting to mess that all up up whole all of her other stuff needed to be washed, when the reality of it was that she had actually changed out of her sweats and t-shirt in Dallas. She was SO happy that she had packed her black pencil dress and heels in her carry-on bag. The women that walked into the bathroom while she was standing there in her bra and panties gave her strange looks, but whatever, she'd never see them again anyways.

Derek grabbed Penelope's bag as she pointed it out and the two of them headed out of the airport.

Penelope had trouble keeping her focus as they drove down the highway towards Quantico. She found herself constantly staring at him.

Those chocolate lips.

Those big, strong arms.

All the way down to that bulge in those gray sweatpants he had on, that she had always been curious about.

Derek could feel her eyes roaming his body and though it was nothing new and didn't make him feel uncomfortable, he decided to tease her with a fake cough to get her attention and make her feel uncomfortable.

Sure enough, Penelope jumped a little and averted her eyes another direction. She stared out of her window trying to come up with something that could mask her infatuation.

Leaning forward, she turned on the radio and started playing the air guitar to a Def Leopard song

"Cause I'm hot sticky sweet, from my head to my feet yeah."

Derek quirked a brow and smiled inwardly imagining hot sticky sweet honey dripping onto his baby girls ta-ta's. He had an infatuation with her boobs and countless nights he fisted himself simply thinking about them.

"Um... D... you passed my exit. You don't remember where I live?" Penelope asked with a little laugh.

Derek grinned and in return gave her a chuckle. "Yeah, I remember. I just... I want you to see something first."

His voice... his words... Penelope wasn't sure which... but those few words from him made her pussy wet. She had to cross her legs to try and control herself. She didn't have on any panties, so if she didn't find a way to relax, there would be an embarrassing wet spot on his passenger seat.

Derek drove through the streets of downtown Quantico and ended up at the cities biggest park. He paid the parking attendant and pulled into an open space.

Penelope looked around, confused... then back to him.

"Derek." She said calmly, but in a warning tone.

"Come on," was all he said, opening his door.

Penelope had no idea what was going on but she trusted him with her life, so when he jogged around to her side of the car and opened her door, she took his hand and followed right behind him.

As soon as they entered the park and made it to a clearing from some of the trees, she saw a giant Ferris wheel.

Her eyes went as wide as saucers.

She had only been gone for a week, but this definitely wasn't there when she left.

"They just put this up Christmas Eve. For the holiday season I assume."

It was like Derek could read her mind and all she could do was smile.

Their walk came to a halt once they approached an older gentleman. For a brief minute, their hands lost contact and the electrical charge that warmed her up was gone.

After a brief exchange with the attendant Derek turned and extended his hand to her once again. She was scared and excited at the same time, but placed her little hand in his as he led her to their cabin.

Once strapped in and seated, the box started to ascend into the air as the butterflies in Penelope's stomach fluttered into her throat. As the city skyline met them with each rising foot, her silence turned to an excited scream.

She covered her eyes as Derek sat across from her watching in amusement. He was a little worried that maybe this wasn't the best idea. When he had mentioned his plan to JJ, though she agreed it was super cute and romantic, she reminded him that Garcia was afraid of heights.

Being the hard head that he is, he decided to go along with his plan anyway, hoping that because she was with him, she would forget about her fear and be okay.

So much for that.

Now at the top of the 180 foot circle, The Ferris Wheel came to a stop. Realizing his baby girl was going to need a bit of a push, Derek unbuckled his belt and leaned forward to unbuckle Penelope's. He put his arm around her and pulled her towards him.

Now sitting next to him, and leaning against his shoulder, Derek gently grabbed at Penelope's wrists and tried to pry her hands from her eyes but she was not having it.

"Baby girl, look... It's not that bad."

"No, no, no..."

"I know the same girl that used to tease me about being afraid of the dark isn't afraid of a Ferris Wheel." He said flatly. "Just look. This is what I wanted to show you."

Penelope slowly lowered her hands from her eyes.

The scene around them was breathtaking! The city at night from this view was beyond beautiful.

"Why did you want to show me this?" She asked.

"Because I want to give you all of this." He said. "I... I want to give you the world."

Penelope remained silent. She was flattered and confused at the same time.

"I know you just got back and this is probably way too much right now as well as confusing, but... I've been wanting to..."

"Derek!" she hissed, cutting him off, "You're married!"

"I'm not anymore as of last week."

"You're divorced? What? What happened, I mean... you were just... How did...?"

"I promise I'll tell you all of that later... But tonight, I promised myself that once my marriage was over, and the next time I saw you, I would tell you how I feel. How I've felt for years. I'm tired of being afraid Garcia. Tired of wondering 'what if'. I'm tired of telling myself that I'm not good enough for you..."

He paused.

"I'm ready to be your man."

Penelope pressed her lips against his which took him by surprise.

"Go on," she said with a cheery smile.

Given the boost he didn't realize he needed, he continued. "I'm losing sleep every night cause when I fall asleep I dream of you. My god given solace, late night I scream for you and trust me, Savannah didn't like that. At all."

Penelope covered her mouth with her hand in surprise.

"I live with hallucinations because you're not here. Where I want you to be which is with me. I'm losing my concentration. I hear your voice in my head. I see your face all the time, even when you aren't there. I think I'm losing my mind."

Penelope barely touches the side of Derek's face as she caresses it with the back of her hand for comfort.

"But nope." He cracked a smirk. "Mama just says I'm madly in love ...with my best friend. And my mind has finally caught up with my emotions so I'm now realizing it."

Blown away that he discussed his feelings for her with the one and only Fran Morgan, Penelope can't help but to lean in and kiss Derek on the lips for a second time.

Stunned by her bold move again, Derek remained stock still.

What should have worried Penelope and made her come to a complete stop, only fueled her pent up desire for him to keep on going. She pulled up her dress enough for her to climb into his lap, and rocked her hips into his groin while she did so.

Derek gasped in excitement and she took that vulnerable moment to plunge her tongue into his mouth to deepen the kiss.

As if a bucket of water had been poured on top of his head, Derek was brought back to the present and couldn't resist the urge to respond to his baby girl. He allowed her to guide the kiss for a bit, but shortly took over holding her head.

They exchanged slow sweet but powerful kisses that explained to them that they've been in love for years. His confirmation of his feelings broke down that final barrier and the flood gates were now opened.

She felt his erection growing between her legs which encouraged her to gyrate her naked pussy in his lap.

"I've wanted you for so long," Penelope whispered.

"If we cross this line, there's no turning back."

They teased each other's lips each time they separated.

"Ravish me hot stuff."

He grabbed her ass and pulled her flush against him. She didn't have to tell him twice.

She reached down between her legs and slid her hand into his sweats. She wrapped her hand around his dick and began stroking him good.

Derek groaned and bit his bottom lip. "That's right Garcia, touch me."

She smiled a wicked smile, pleased with her doing and pulled down the front of his sweats to expose his hardness.

Derek wrapped his arm around her waist and rose into the air enough to pull his sweatpants from underneath himself down to his ankles.

Penelope slowly lowered herself onto his dick as he rubbed on her pussy to slick her up for an easier slide.

She felt every inch of him as he pushed inside of her.

She slowly rose and fell onto his lap feeling every inch as she went up... and felt them all again as she went down.

Each stroke sent shockwaves of pleasure through her entire body. As she fell onto him, he would raise up to meet her and grab her waist to match her rhythm.

Their moans filled the cabin and soon the heat from their bodies along with their heavy panting fogged up the glass around them.

Derek's hands slid up her back and grabbed her shoulders. Every time she came down, he would pull her harder onto him and he would push deeper inside of her.

Unable to breathe, she felt her orgasm coming.

"Ooooo, baby wait. I'm about to..." She couldn't finish her sentence. "Wait, wait, wait..."

Her pleas fell deaf on his ears.

"Hell yes," Derek shouted between strokes, "Cum for me Penelope."

Derek's hand left her shoulder and before she could say anything, his fingers wrapped around her neck. She felt the strength of his grip and the tighter he squeezed, the more turned on she became.

She was completely helpless as he continued to pound in and out of her. Unaware that she actually had a liking for domination, it quickly became her new favorite thing.

Letting go, she did as he commanded and a few seconds later she was cumming all over him. Her legs shook and her pussy spasmed squeezing him for dear life.

Derek grunted loudly and with both hands squeezed her waist as he pulled her up and off of him.

Penelope looked down at that chocolate thickness and watched as it throbbed while he came.

Falling to her knees, she grabbed his dick and stroked it until his orgasm died down.

Sneaking her tongue out she glided her tongue against his balls before wrapping her lips around the head of his dick and sucking hard, sending a jolt of pleasure to shoot through his body.

"Holy shit." He choked out.

Derek had no idea their first sexual encounter would be 200ft above the city. But his baby girl was willing to give him head too?

This was too much. But he wasn't complaining.

Penelope was about to give him some of her best head game when a burst of light flashed into the air followed by a loud boom.

Scared out of her whits, she jumped up into Dereks arms.

He wanted to laugh at how quickly she went from there to here but her gasp at the beautiful colors that filled the air, warmed his heart.

Checking his wrist watch, Derek smirked at the gorgeous woman in his arms.

"I guess we missed the countdown." He frowned slightly. "But, Happy New Year baby girl."

Her smile was so big it could compete with the lit sky. Penelope leaned forward and gave her chocolate adonis another toe curling kiss.

She could get use to this.

"A Happy New Year indeed my handsome Prince."

After the amazing firework show, and them putting their clothes back on, Derek grabbed his cell phone and sent a text.

Seconds later the ride started heading for the ground.

Back on the ground, Derek draped his arm over Penelope's shoulder and walked them back towards his car.

"You know I love you right?"

They stopped walking.

Derek cupped her chin and tilted her head up so she could look him in the eyes.

She couldn't stop the blush that spread across her face as her cheeks became a rosy pink.

"I love you too Derek." She replied using his first name so he would know her seriousness.

After another heated make out session that had them grinding against each other outside of his car, they finally made it inside.

Derek turned the key in the ignition, while Penelope buckled her seatbelt and sighed a satisfied sigh.

"What's that for?" Derek asked in amusement.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about where we go from here, and how good round 2 is going to be once I get you home." She grinned

Derek returned the grin and pressed his foot on the gas pedal revving the engine.

"Oh Garcia, you naughty girl, you have nooo idea." He winked before leaning over to give her another kiss. "This is just the beginning baby girl. 2017 better be ready for us!"

Taking her hand and locking their fingers together, a giggle of excitement was heard from Garcia as his car drove out of the parking lot into the night.

 **THE END.**


End file.
